Afraid of Flying
by Reflection Infection
Summary: Three years after the events of The Council of Mirrors, 16-year-old Faryn Culley seeks the Grimms to get information on his deceased parents who wore an all too familiar marking; a blood red hand print. Will the Grimms help this young, dejected boy or are they retired from detective work for good?
1. Chapter One

I hate flying. I get shaky and nauseous just thinking about getting on a plane. Flying is not something humans were meant to do.

"The chance of you dying on a single flight is_ one in a billion_!"

"You're more likely to die in a vending machine accident than a place crash!"

I wish people would stop giving me statistics they got off of LOLFacts . com

Downstairs, I can hear my adoptive sister, Jennifer, arguing with her boyfriend. I'm trying not to listen, to keep my concentration on what I'm going to need for the next couple of months.

_Okay, I've got my toothbrush, toothpaste. Books, my computer... do I have the charger? I should should make sure I have that, too._

"What are you talking about?! I have never once cheated on you! You're the one who always flirting with other guys!"

"Christy told me you were out with Jake and Gavin and that she _saw _you three hitting on a bunch of college skanks!"

_Ugh, Faryn, stop listening to them arguing. None of it is your business, just get to packing. Nothing they're saying interests you, _but I was lying to myself. I was very interested in what they were saying. Jennifer has been acting so weird lately, so distant and irritable. Secretive. I hear tidbits about what's going on in her life from rumours and gossip that circle around in our high school. I get too into it, everyone's personal lives. It's a gross habit I desperately want to break.

Though I do wish Jennifer would talk to me about what's going on. Her parents are always bringing their problems down on their kids⎯⎯⎯ down on _us._ No, she isn't my biological sister, but I have known her since I was nine, that's seven years. Even if we were never that close, I am still legally her brother and I do care for her⎯⎯⎯ the little eight-year-old who wanted to be a scientist _and _a ballerina. But over the past couple of years, everyone in the Bennet family seems to be falling into a dark spiral of self-destruction.

My "parents", Perry and Karlina, had a more straight-laced way of parenting than I was used to. They believed the husband should go to work and the wife should stay at home. That the kids should alway go by the text book and get straight A's in school, never questioning their teachers, even when they were obviously wrong. When I first moved in with them, when they adopted me, it was hard to get used to their lifestyles. They seemed like all-around nice people, with a nice house in a nice neighbourhood, but they weren't anything like me or my parents, who thought that working in an office is absolute torture and children should be treated with respect and equality, which they would give you back in return.

I remember the first time I went to kindergarden and my teacher, Ms. Clark, told us to colour in pictures of woodland and farm animals "like in real life." She handed us each a white sheet of paper with a cartoony illustration of an animal. I got a horse. While all the kids started to argue about who got to use what colour Crayola first, I looked at my horse drawing and felt completely patronized. The I remembered something my Mum told me, after a day of catching frogs and other creatures in a pond near my old house. She told me about "kelpies," legends in Celtic folklore. They appeared as black horses, but with smooth, slick skin like a seal, but deathly cold to the touch. I proceeded to carefully colour in the horse illustration black, with a dark green mane with blue lines through it to make it look like it was dripping wet. I grabbed a pen and tried my 5-year-old best to redraw the hooves so they were backwards, as described in the legend. I added some extra swamp weeds around it's whole body, all the way to it's tail, which I had coloured in to look serpent-like. With some added water pooling underneath the kelpie and a greenish, brown background, I was finished. I was proud of my colouring and my cleverness and was eager to show Ms. Clark my hard work.

All the kids excitedly got up from their seats and lined up in front of Ms. Clark, who gave them all a compliment on their work.

"Sarah, this is a beautiful bear! I love that you coloured him white! And the cute little igloo in the background!" She grabbed the sheet from the little girl hands and set it gingerly on the others she had collected.

It was my turn to show my teacher. I was shy, so I slinked up in front of her, holding the paper close to my chest.

Ms. Clark wasn't a very tall woman, only about five-foot-two, but in my five-year-old perception, she may have been a hundred feet tall. I looked up at her, she looked down at my, smiling. "And what did you colour, Faryn?" I pulled the picture away and looked at it before handing it upwards to Ms. Clark. She took once glance and frowned. "What…what is this?"

"I-it's a kelpie," I squeaked, shuffling my feet. "It's a water horse, they transform into beautiful girls and lure men to their deaths in swamps."

She gave my a puzzled look, then got on her knees and held my hand. "Sweetheart, I think you may have forgotten what they assignment was," she smiled at me, but this time it wasn't so kind. "I asked you to colour in the horse like you'd see on a farm. Have you ever seen a horse before? Maybe sometime I could take the class on a field trip to a ranch and then you could see what they look like."

She stood up and gave the picture back to me, "These things, Faryn, the _kelpies, _are not real. And quite frankly, I am glad. What kind of person goes around telling a little child about something so horrid?" She laughed to herself and proceeded to hang up the "acceptably" drawings on the wall behind her desk.

I crumpled up the drawing in my hands, my eyes starting to water and my face feeling hot. "They _are _real."

When I got home from school that day, I ran into our house and jumped into my Mum's arms, crying and huffing.

"Faryn, what's the matter? Did something happen at school?" She held me close to her chest and stroked my hair from my face. She smelled like lavender and honey, I felt safe in her arms. She looked down at me and smiled, not like Ms. Clark's smile, which was fake, but a smile that was filled with love. She wiped the tears off my cheek with her shirt sleeve.

I took a couple of breaths in and let it out in one, long sigh. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the kelpie picture. One look and my Mum's eyes lit up, "Sweetheart! This is _beautiful!_ Why did you crumple it up?"

"Ms. Clark didn't like it. She said I did it wrong and then put up all the other kid's pictures on the way but she didn't put mine up…"

"Oh, _liebling, _that is awful. Why? Why was it wrong?" She set the picture carefully on the table beside her and hugged me tightly.

"She said colour in the horse, but I didn't want to do it like everyone else, and then I remembered when you told me about the kelpies and I wanted to draw that. But when I showed Ms. Clark, she said I was wrong because they aren't real. But we saw them, mummy, in Ireland. You, me, and daddy saw them. We did, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. But some people… some people don't know how to think about kelpies, or fairies, or anything like that. They don't want to believe because they are scared. They think it's foolish nonsense," she cupped my face in her hands and looked at me, her hazel sparkling. "Faryn, you did nothing wrong. Not at all, it was Ms. Clark who was wrong, okay?"

I nodded and repeated, "Okay." She kissed my forehead and told me she'd fix everything.

The next day, my mum came with me to school. She paraded into the building like she owned the place, I scuttled behind her, gripping onto her shirt hem. She opened the door to my class room and walked towards Ms. Clark, who smiled that fake, gross smile and got up from her seat.

"Mrs. Culley! What a pleasant but unexpected surprise, what can I help you with?" Ms. Clark flashed me a look, then went back to her forced friendliness towards my mum.

My mum's five-foot-ten frame towered over Ms. Clark. She crossed her arms against her chest and stuck out her hip. I knew what was coming, I hid behind my mother's leg.

"It was brought to my attention that you are teaching your students that creativity it something to be ashamed of. That they will get in trouble if the go out of the way to make something different. What kind of teacher are you?"

Ms. Clark cleared her throat and pulled her collar away from her neck, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "Mrs. Culley, Faryn is a bright, patient boy, but he completely missed the point of the assignment, which was to colour in the sheets realistically, and⎯⎯⎯"

"Assignment!? This is kindergarden for crying out loud! Give'em some playdough and some books, give them a garden to tend to. Don't be telling them that they are wrong because they want to do something their way creatively."

Ms. Clark sunk back into her chair, rubbing her temple. Defeated. "What do you want, Mrs. Culley?"

My mother rested her hands on Ms. Clark's desk and looked her dead in the eye. My face was red from the attention that she was bringing. "I want Faryn's picture up there with all the others."

Ms. Clark slammed her fist down on her desk, opened up a drawer, and pulled out a roll of tape. She motioned me to hand her the picture. I looked down at it, the kelpie's stupid smile staring back at me. I looked up at my mother, then to my ex-teacher. "Actually, I don't think I want it up there anymore. If it's not going to be appreciated by you, then whose going to? I worked hard, Ms. Clark. I made sure I didn't go out of the lines, and look! I barely didn't!" I held the paper up to my mum to see. "Yes, I know sweetheart." She rested her hand on my head.

"I think it looks good, even if I didn't do it right. So I think I'd rather have it on our fridge. Yeah, can we do that?" I looked up at my mother again, she was beaming at me. She reached down and hoisted me up onto her hip.

"That does it then. Thank you, Ms. Clark, but I don't think we'll be coming back for the rest of the year," my mum turned around and walked out the room. Ms. Clark's mouth was agape. I stared back and loosely waved Goody-Bye to her.

The thought of my mother made goosebumps rise up on my skin. I could still smell her perfume if I tried hard enough, along with the warmth of her skin. But my recollection was interrupted by Jennifer's yelling getting gradually louder. Thank God Perry and Karlina weren't home.

_It's happening. Tonight. You're going. Tonight. You will find them. _My stomach flipped flopped, my breathing picked up. This flight was getting me worked up.

"What time is it?" I pulled my phone from my back pocket and pressed the home button. 7:30 pm. Should get going soon.

I reached into my pocket and pulled a baggy filled with a couple blue pills. I felt bad about stealing the Xanax from Karlina, but I couldn't do this without them. I made sure I had enough and then shoved them back into my pocket.

I doubled checked all my bags. Again and again. I made sure I had the tickets and the documents I needed. Again and again. I made sure I had my money. Again and again. I made sure this is what I wanted to do. I only had to check that once.

Everything. Everything was ready to go. There was nothing else for me to pack. Nothing left to do. Everything important to me was in my suitcases. Pictures mostly, luckily they didn't take up too much room. I slumped down onto my bed. That fucking bed. Cold and hard.

I wondered how long it would take the Bennet's to realize I was gone. A couple hours? A day? A week? I should've felt sorry for leaving, but everyone had their heads so far up their asses, it wasn't hard to leave.

I thought about the flight again. Ran through what I had to do when I got there. Check in. Luggage check. Customs. Then wait. I hated waiting, though I was good at it.

I had only two flights. The longest would be this one, from Vancouver to Toronto._ I'm going to have to wait a couple hours at the airport in Toronto, seven to be exact. I'll probably sleep most of that time. No way am I sleeping on the plane. Maybe I'll get a bite to eat. You don't get much on a four hour flight. Maybe some cookies or something. Yeah, I'll eat and sleep and read. They have internet there, too. I can do that. Hopefully I can make it to LaGuardia before they notice I'm gone. Maybe they'll call and ask why I left. I won't give them a real answer. I can't let them know why. They won't believe me, who would? Perry didn't buy into any conspiracy about those Grimm girls' parents either, so why would he think anything about mine? I guess I do owe him a Thank You, I mean, if he hadn't have tried to turn me into a "real man" then I never would've heard of them. I guess I should actually thank his brother in New York for telling him about the red handprint on their car. That handprint. The exact ones they found on my parent's dead body. Dead… seven years and that word still rings surreal in my ear. I wonder how they took it? The girls. The youngest was only six when it happened. Jesus, six-years-old, I can't even imagine. How old would she be now? That was five years ago so, seven…nine… wow, eleven-years-old, and her sister. My age? Sixteen? Wow. _

I heard Jennifer's bedroom door slam shut. It was time. I got up from my bed and grabbed my computer bag, made sure everything I needed was in it one last time. Check. I grabbed the two suitcases and rolled them towards the door.

One last goodbye. I closed my eyes and took a long breath in. _This IS it. _I gripped onto the door handle and slowly pushed it open, trying not to making any noise. I poked my head around the corner, when I had made sure the coast was clear, I carefully rolled the suitcases out and shut the door quietly behind me. I knew every squeaky floor board in the house, but it's hard to be stealthy when lugging behind extra weight. I did my best to lift the suitcases up and down the stairs, until the handle on the biggest one broke and fell down the last three steps. I flinched and was expecting to see Jennifer bolt out of her room and see me with all the luggage.

I was caught, but not by who I was expecting.

"Ryan?" Jennifer's boyfriend jumped around the corner from the living room. He looked just as confused as I was.

"Faryn?" He cocked his head curiously at me. Ryan wasn't the most attractive guy in our school. His nose was broken in two places, but it didn't make him look ruggish, just like a football player. It made sense, since he was the captain of the High School football team, but he was on the small side. He always looked so much bigger out on the field, I guess it was all the equipment. But he did have pretty eyes, bright blue. They were a nice contrast against his dark hair.

I shook myself out of my daydream and put my attention back to getting the hell out of here. I reached down and pulled out the handle from the suitcase and rolled it towards the front door.

"Where are you going? The airport?" Ryan laughed. I turned around and shot him a look.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left already," I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and searched a taxi service number. I had forgotten to call one, FUCK! That puts me back half an hour…

"Well nice to see you too!" He laughed again, then folded his arms to his chest. I found myself admiring his biceps. They were nice. _Stop, Faryn! Stop checking out your sister's boyfriend! You have better things to do!_ "How long are you going to be gone for? You know school starts in a couple days. Jenny didn't tell me you were leaving, where are you g⎯⎯⎯"

"Away! Just away… I just," I looked at him and noticed that his clear blue eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Ryan asked, stepping towards me, his arms now loose at his sides. He was taller than me, but it seemed like everyone was.

I shook my head and let out an audible "no."

"Oh," he looked down at his feet, running his hands through his hair. "I won't tell them, Faryn."

I smiled. I didn't know if he would keep his promise, but right now I didn't care. I just wanted to leave. "Thank you, Ryan."

He looked back up at me. _Damn those eyes_. "Do you need a ride?"

"Actually…" I glanced at my phone. 7:40. "A ride would be great." He smiled again and reached for the broken suitcase.

"C'mon!"

* * *

For the first ten minutes, we sat in awkward silence. Ryan was fixed to the road and I watched out the passenger's side window at the passing cars. _This time tomorrow I'll be in FerryPort Landing_. I let that fact set in.

"So um…" I turned my attention to Ryan, who had turned on the radio. A top 40's song was playing for what was probably the 15th time today. Just as it ended another started playing that sounded just like the last. "Where _actually _are you going?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. _Should I lie or tell him about my parents? _The seatbelt was rubbing up against my neck. It was too hot in his car. I couldn't get on this plane. Nope. "New York."

"Woah, really?" He turned and smiled at me, but when he noticed I wasn't smiling back, he returned his gaze back to the road. "Why New York?"

"I have to find someone and ask them something. Something about my parents," my tongue seemed to be filling my whole mouth. I noticed a green road sign pointing which exit to get off to the airport. Was I choking? Maybe I shouldn't go.

"Didn't they die eight years ago?"

"Yeah, seven years ago," my head felt heavy. My eyes were dry. My clothes were too tight.

"Do… do you think they're still alive?" He turned to me, his eyes curious. Those beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly I wasn't choking anymore.

"No, they're dead. The police found their bodies. Their throats had been slit and they were stashed in some bushes near a park in Victoria, where I used to live." I tapped my hands against my thigh. I hated talking about how they died.

"Shit man, I'm sorry," he shook his head, repeating _"I can't imagine"_ over to himself.

"It's actually something they found on their bodies I'm curious about," I looked out the window, remembering when the police had announced the found my parents dead. Absolute disbelief. "Blood red handprints on their chests. Apparently something similar was found on the car of another missing couple-I'm looking for their daughters in New York."

"How did you find out about them?"

I scratched my head. The second topic I hated talking about, my homophobic adoptive father. When I first moved in with Perry and Karlina I had no idea they felt so strongly against LGBT people, but it was made clear the first time I announced my huge crush on Magneto in the new X-Men movies. "When Perry found out I was… erm," I bit my lip. I didn't know if Ryan knew, but how could he not? Unless he was as clueless as my adoptive parents.

He was looking at me, eyebrows knitted together, head tilted. Adorable. "Gay?"

He knew. "Yeah. He thought, I dunno, if he took me to his job I'd… change?"

"Doesn't he do an office job for the police or something?"

I laughed. "Yeah, he does all of the paperwork and stuff. Though if he hadn't taken me that day, I wouldn't have found about the couple in New York."

"So did he just tell you everything about them?"

"No, he told me about the red prints and their names. I found out the rest after I broke into his filing cabinet and grabbed the documents."

He smiled at me, then licked his lips ever so slightly. "Well you're a sneaky one, aren't you?"

We shared a laugh. A new song came on the radio, I didn't recognize it, but Ryan seemed to and reached over to turn it up. "Oh! Wait, you're not Jenny…" he stopped himself. "She loves that fucking song. I hate it."

"I have my phone if you wanna…" I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone, shaking it in front of his face.

"Yes! Please, in the dash," Ryan did a little dance in his seat and I chuckled, gripping the latch on the dash and pulling it open. It was pretty much empty except for some car stuff and the cord to plug in an iPod. I plugged into my headphone jack and searched through my music library.

_Never thought I'd see her go away_

_She learned I loved her today_

_Never thought I'd see her cry_

_And I learned how to love her today_

_Never thought I'd rather die_

_Then try to keep her by my side_

"Good song," Ryan said.

"Great song," I replied.

* * *

"Hey, won't you're leg go off going through security?" Ryan asked me as he unloaded my luggage from the trunk of his car.

"My prosthetic one?" I tapped on my right shin.

"Uh huh," he closed the trunk and stood beside me.

"Shit, I never thought of that…" I turned towards the airport doors. People filing in and out. Babies cried and sleepy children held onto their parents as they waited for their ride home.

"Just let them know before you go through. Relax, it'll be fine," he smiled. "Hey," he put his hands on my shoulders, standing at least seven inches taller than me. "Be good, okay?"

"No prom-" before I could finish, Ryan had kissed me. On the lips. He cupped my face in his hands and closed his eyes. Mine were wide open. After a moment he pulled away and said Goodbye before leaving.

I couldn't move. I was in shock. My first kiss ever and it felt! It felt… like nothing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: song used in this chapter is "Love Burns" by Black Rebel Motorcycle club**


	2. Chapter Two

_Sabrina Grimm, you are one attractive mofo when you're putting on your makeup! _

"Pffffft," Sabrina laughed, leaning in closer to the bathroom mirror. She pulled her lower eyelid down with her pinky finger and rubbed kohl liner on her waterline. She put the pencil down and blinked her eyes a couple times, admiring her reflection. She smiled. Then crinkled up her nose. Gave a goofy over the top grin, then scrunched her face up.

She let out a long defeated sigh. "Not the best _makeuping_ job you've ever done," she zipped up her makeup bag and shoved it to the side, taking one last glance at herself in the mirror. "But it'll do."

She grabbed her phone off the counter and walked into the hallway. This was the day. The day she was going to see her Uncle for the first time in three years. She buzzed with excitement. She wondered if he had aged any since she last saw him. If he had broken his nose anymore, or if he had collected anymore magical items that she couldn't touch, but her eleven-year-old sister Daphne, would surely be playing with in no time.

A smile crept up onto her face as she bounded down the stairs to the living room.

"Good morning!" She announced, flopping onto on the big couches and throwing her head back onto a cushion.

"Brina!" Daphne ran in from the kitchen and jumped on her sister. "Today's the day!"

"I know, I can't wait to see Uncle Jake," she sat upright and pulled a book out from underneath her, throwing it onto the floor along with a dozen others.

"And a certain fairy boy named _Puuuuuuuck?" _Daphne sang, resting her hands on her face and gazing up at Sabrina, fluttering her eyelashes and making kissy faces.

"Ew, gross, no!" Sabrina crossed her arms and slammed her feet down heavily on the coffee table. "Definitely not. He just happens to be part of the Jacob Grimm package."

"Yeah sure. Brina, please, don't act like you aren't excited to see him. I know _I _am. I've missed that stinky fairy," Daphne laughed full heartedly and jumped into the seat next to her sister, resting her hands on her stomach. "Do you think he's still twelve?"

Puck was always one to brag about how he could grow old whenever he wanted and that he _definitely _wasn't going to. That was until the Sisters came along, suddenly the immature eleven-year-old was an immature twelve-year-old, just getting into puberty. Sabrina remembered how she made sure to make fun of him whenever his voice cracked, or when he had to buy new pants because his old ones were too short.

It was hard to imagine Puck being a teenager. Sixteen. In her mind he hadn't aged a day since he left with Uncle Jake three years ago to travel the world.

Puck. A teenager. A teenage _boy._ It was unreal.

"Dad's been acting weird all morning," Daphne chuckled, scratching her chin. "It's really annoying."

Sabrina let out a low grunt. Ever since her father, Henry, had found about her and Puck being married in their future, he had acted so weird around her and the boy. "Let him be weird. There's nothing going on and there never was."

Daphne turned towards her sister and gave her a sly grin. "Except when you _KISSED _him! Something definitely was going on then!" Daphne laughed so hard she snorted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. It's not like I haven't kissed anyone else since then," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" Their mother Veronica poked her head from around the corner and smiled at them. Daphne jumped up and rushed towards the dining room yelling, "Food!" The family dog, Elvis, barked happily from a big recliner in the corner of the living room.

Sabrina laughed and pulled herself up from the couch. In the dining room her father sat, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Canis, an old family friend sat next to his adoptive daughter Red. They appeared to be in deep conversation. The girl's five-year-old brother Basil, talked excitedly to no one in particular. Daphne banged a fork and a knife on the table, chanting about how hungry she was. Sabrina's Granny Relda laughed at Daphne's antics as she set a large platter of sausage links, waffles, and fruit on the table. Veronica followed behind with plates and cups.

"_Liebling!" _Relda exclaimed, rushing around the table and planting a wet kiss on Sabrina's forehead. "Good morning!" The old woman was wearing one of her usually outfits, a skyblue dress and a matching blue sunhat with a sunflower appliqué. Her red-streaked-grey hair was pulled back but little strands of it poked out around her warm, sunny face.

Sabrina smiled and pulled a seat out beside her father. Elvis rushed into the room beside Daphne as Sabrina sat down.

"Everyone, help yourself!" Relda beamed at her family and seated herself.

Daphne greedily filled her plate up with three waffles, four sausage links, three pieces of watermelon, and three pieces of cantaloupe.

"No honeydew?" Veronica asked her daughter. Daphne shook her head as she proceeded to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

Everyone ate, and talked and laughed and it was nice. Sabrina couldn't remember the last time they all had a family breakfast like this. She smiled and took a bite of waffle, which was to her surprise normal and delicious. She took two more big bites.

"So," Daphne wiped the syrup from her mouth with her sleeve and asked her grandmother. "When's the Jakeroni and Puckerdoodle arriving?"

"Daphne, don't eat with your mouth full," Veronica lectured. The little girl frowned but swallowed her food.

"Oh, they should be here soon I suppose. Jake didn't really specify when-" Relda was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Daphne's eyes lit up and she jumped out of her seat.

"They're here!" She squealed, spraying orange juice all over the table. Daphne bolted to answer the door. Everyone laughed as they got up from their seats.

Sabrina followed her sister into the living room. Daphne flung the door open and wrapped her arms around the tall figure in the doorway. Sabrina didn't recognize him until he exclaimed, "Marshmallow!"

_Puck!?_

Sure enough, it was the fairy boy. But much, much taller. His usual matted hair was now clean and glistening blonde, his bangs swept slightly to the left. He was wearing blue jeans that actually were _clean, _a black baseball Tee with a very familiar looking green hoodie. Sunglasses covered his eyes, but Sabrina imagined them being still glittery, sky blue.

Sabrina slinked towards her sister and Puck, who were embracing tightly and giggling like idiots. Sabrina's mouth was wide open, she couldn't believe that this _man _was once the boy who covered her head to toe in Pegasus poop, transformed into a walrus right before here eyes, and followed her around as a stinky, slimy eggplant.

He looked up and flashed her his trademarked mischievous grin. "Hello Grimm," he laughed.

"Puck! You're so…so…" Sabrina stammered.

"So gorgeous? Yes I know," he licked his lips and brushed his hair back with his hand. "Trust me Sabrina, you don't have to tell me what is clearly obviously. I have struck awe into the eyes of girls from all around the world, some men even. I am kryptonite to mere humans like yourself!"

Suddenly he didn't seem so attractive. He was still the obnoxious, narcissistic ass he was three years ago. Sabrina glared at him and he just laughed. "Only kidding… kind of."

"Where's Jake?" Sabrina barked. Puck had finally pried Daphne away from her powerful hug and gestured to a yellow taxi outside the house.

"Getting our stuff," he replied.

"And you didn't help him?" Sabrina felt her anger rising in her stomach.

"I pulled my shoulder the other day," he staggered towards her and punched Sabrina's arm. "I offered to help, but he insisted. Where are the others?"

"Puck!" Granny gasped, grabbing the teenager and hugging him tightly. "Look how much you've grown! My goodness, you're practically a man!" A tear escaped her eye as Puck struggled to take a breath.

"Yes, yes, I know! Surprising, hey?" He chuckled, wriggling free from another death hug.

_"_Why the sunglasses?" She asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, heheheh…" he pulled his collar away from his neck. "N-no reason!"

"Hmm…" she said, grabbing the hinges of his sunglasses and pulling them off his face, revealing a fresh black eye. "Oh, _liebling, _what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She gingerly touched the puffy skin around his right eye.

"He and Mustardseed got into a tussle just before we left," another familiar voice laughed from the doorway.

"Uncle Jake!" The girls cried in unison and darted towards their uncle, locking him in a three way hug.

"My girls!" He cried. Suddenly everyone in the house was crowding around, exchanging hugs and hellos, even Elvis barked a couple times, making sure he wasn't excluded from the family reunion.

"I've been away from my boys for far too long!" Relda said excitedly. She grabbed both Jake and Puck in a headlock and kissed their foreheads repeatedly, leaving behind red lipstick marks.

"What have you guys been up to?" Veronica asked her brother-in-law as she set down squirming Basil. He ran over to Puck and wrapped his small body around Puck's legs.

"Puckman!" Basil giggled.

"Kiddo!" Puck said, dragging Basil around the living room.

"Ooh! Story time," Daphne clapped her hands and jumped onto the recliner. Elvis followed and hopped up onto the girl's lap. An audible "Oof!" escaped her mouth from the impact.

"Yes! I want to hear everything!" Relda clapped her hands and found herself a spot on the big couch. Everyone hurried to get a good seat to listen to Puck and Jake's stories. Sabrina ended up having to sit on an ottoman in front of her sister.

"Where to begin?" Puck sat cross legged on the floor and plopped Basil down on his lap.

"Germany!" Jake piped up. "Going to Germany was amazing. We saw your childhood house, Mom."

Relda's eyes lit up and she smiled at her son.

"We went to the 'Fairytale Road' in Hanau, which was incredibly cheesy. I mean, they had the Sleeping Beauty castle, Sababurg, with rose bushes planted _everywhere_, how pathetic is th-?" Puck noticed Jake look down at floor, sorrow in his eyes. "I have to stop putting my foot in my mouth…"

"No, no. It's okay," Jake gave a forced smile, but everyone knew he was still upset over Briar Rose's death.

"Oh, Jacob," Relda put her arm around her son's shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Jake took a sharp breathe in and lightened his expression. "So, what's new around here? I hear Charming was re-elected to be mayor."

"Mom, I still think you should've taken Charming's place," Henry huffed. "He's caused this town nothing but trouble."

"Oh hush! Most of that destruction was caused by us!" Relda chuckled. "William Charming has proved himself to be quite dependable, considering all that has happened. I couldn't think of anyone better for the job."

Henry grumbled and crossed his arms- a spitting image of his eldest daughter.

"But… I'd be lying if I said I no influence on his decisions for the new and improved FerryPort Landing," the old woman said with a wink.

"Thank God! This town needed some major upgrades," Veronica commented. "It was feeling so gloomy with all the closed shops."

"FerryPort Landing _was_ the centre of an Everafter War," pointed out Canis, sitting across the room.

"Speaking of Everafters, how many moved back? We talked to a few who were considering it," Jake added, repositioning himself.

Relda sighed. "Quite a few," she began. "After they realized how hard it was to start a new life with no identity. It's sad, really… their first taste of freedom."

"A few tired to contact me to help them and I tried, but it's hard work creating a new background for someone. A long, long process. A lot of them just gave up and decided to stay where they knew they didn't have to worry about being found out," Veronica continued. "At least they aren't trapped anymore."

"Are they?" Henry said, looking down at his feet.

Daphne broke the somber silence that had filled the room. "Well this family reunion took a turn for the worst…"

"You're right," Granny Relda chirped. "We shouldn't be wallowing, this should be a happy occasion!" She cupped Jake's face in her hand. "My boys are here finally. We're all together, as is meant to be."

"Jake, do you want some coffee?" Veronica offered, getting up from her seat.

"I'd love some," Jake smiled. The adults stood up and made their way to the kitchen.

"Girls, how about you take Puck and show him around the town?" Relda suggested.

"Me too?" Red whispered, pulling her shirt up towards her freckled face.

"Oh course!" Relda grinned.

"Me three?" Basil jumped up from Puck's lap and ran towards the old woman.

"No honey," she tussled his red hair. "But we can do one of your jigsaw puzzles while they're gone."

"Okay!" Basil exclaimed, bolting up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Granny made her way into the kitchen to join others. Sabrina stood up from the ottoman and glared at Puck. He caught her gaze and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Aww, just like old times, huh?" Daphne wrapped her arms around Puck's waist once more.

"Should we bring Elvis?" Sabrina huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Daphne knelt down and patted her knees. "Wanna go for a walk, Elvis?" The big dog barked excitedly and bolted towards the little girl, knocking her to the ground and covering her in sloppy kisses. "I think that's a yes!" She laughed as Elvis gave her face a lick.

* * *

If it wasn't raining in FerryPort Landing, it was drizzling. If it wasn't drizzling, on that very rare occasion, the sun shone like gold through a clear, milky blue sky. Sabrina was thrilled to find it was that rare day. The air was crisp and chilly, but it was sunny. She could hear the seagulls from the marina squawking in the distance. Squirrels and chipmunks chirped to each other off in the woods and toads hopped along the new, asphalt roads.

"Elvis, heel!" Daphne yelled at the big dog, who seemed to be walking _her _instead of the other way around. Elvis whimpered and lowered his head, slowing pace.

"Still as obedient as ever, I see," Puck chuckled.

Daphne stuck her tongue out at the fairy boy. "You! Shush! Elvis is a great dog, the _best_!" She scratched the great dane's back.

"I never said he wasn't," Puck smirked, brushing his hair back.

"Good!" Daphne laughed.

The foursome walked along the road. Houses on either side were in the early stages of development. When Charming announced he was going to develop the rest of the town, Sabrina had mixed feelings. She was excited about having more stuff to do, more places to go within the small city, but she couldn't help but feel like FerryPort Landing would lose its sleepy town persona. The very thing that turned her off when she first saw FerryPort Landing through that small, train window.

"Okay, so this the elementary…" Sabrina stopped the group in front of a large one storey, red brick building. The words M. SEVEN'S ELEMENTARY in big bronze lettering hung above the entrance. Flowers had been planted around the school and a plaque commemorating Mayor Charming's late personal assistant stood in front of a small garden off to the side.

"Billy had the elementary and high school built in his honour," Daphne said gazing at the school.

"What's the 'M' stand for," Puck asked.

"Mister," Daphne answered, petting the top of Elvis's head. "This is where me and Red go." Red nodded shyly.

Puck turned Daphne and smiled. "Got any boyfriends, Marshmallow? I assume you have all the boys drooling at your feet."

"Oh yeah! The just can't resist this hunk of burning love!" Daphne put her hand behind her head and stuck out her stomach. She opened her mouth slightly, letting out a string of drool run down her chin.

Puck grabbed his sides and doubled over laughing. "Look at that! You're a _spitting _image of your sister!"

"C'mon, we'll walk to the high school, " Sabrina scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

They group started on their way again, when Sabrina asked, "Jake said you got into a fight with Mustardseed?" She turned her attention to Puck.

The boy sighed. "Yeah, a couple of days ago. It wasn't anything really, just some sibling rivalry. You know all about that, though," he grumbled.

"Yes, I do, but Daphne never gave me a black eye," Sabrina commented, brushing an aphid off her arm.

"Trust me, Brina, there are times I wanted to. You can be such a snot sometimes," Daphne giggled. Elvis barked in agreement.

"See? All's well that ends with a black eye," he chuckled, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"Who threw the first punch? Daphne asked.

"He uhh…" Puck trailed off, looking sheepishly into the distance. "He did. But I assure you I got some nice hits in there, too!"

"Hm," piped up little Red. "From what I've heard of your brother, he doesn't seem like the fighting type."

"He's not, usually. Just seeing how far I could push him," Puck said. "Pretty far apparently. Four-thousand-years and then some, which is a record. Usually people want to spill my guts after five minutes.

Sabrina smirked at him. "Oh, I'm a _prime _example. The second I saw you I knew I wanted to kill you!"

"Ah ha! There you go!" Puck smiled. "When people meet me for the first time, it goes one of two ways; they either want me dead or in their bed."

"Ewww, Puck!" Daphne cried. "You've never actually…?"

"Oh God, no! That's disgusting," He raised an eyebrow. "To be honest, I'm waiting for that special person who I can have a burping contest with. And then, you know, maybe…"

"No! No, eww!" Daphne stuck her fingers in her ears. "LA LA LA LA! Puck, teenagedom has totally _screwed _with your head!" Puck laughed.

Sabrina felt her face become hot from the sudden change in conversation. She shook the image of a naked, burping Puck out of her head and cleared her throat.

"This is the high school. We'll be going here next week," Sabrina affirmed, glaring at the two storey building. A couple cars were parked in the parking lot. She assumed they belonged to staff members.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on! _WE?_" Puck jumped in front of Sabrina and slammed his hands down on her shoulders, leaning in close and looking her dead in the eye. "Whose _we?"_

"Granny and everyone agreed that since you'll be staying here for a _while_ that you should be attending school. Didn't Uncle Jake tell you? He's the one who suggested it," Sabrina said slightly amused.

"No! Goddammit, Jake! He never tells me anything!" Puck picked up a rock off the ground and pitched it down the road. The sound of it hitting the asphalt echoed back at them.

"What's the big deal?" Daphne shrugged. "It's not like it's the end of the world."

"Yeah, it could be worse," Red squeaked. She pulled her red hood over her head and and pulled the strings, tightening it around her face.

"You seem to be forgetting that my first and _last _experience of school. We were chased by zombie rabbits, encased in spider web cocoons, and nearly blown up!" Puck listed the reasons off his fingers. "And _then _I had to save Sabrina's sorry ass from the jabberwocky and that crazy-!"

Red whimpered and hid her face behind her hands. Daphne rushed towards the girl and put her arms around her, glaring at Puck. "Really? Nice going."

Puck threw his arms up in defeat. "I give up! I'm just always gonna be the guy who has to go and ruin everyone's day!"

"I thought that was what you lived for?" Sabrina commented, eyeing the fairy boy closely as he paced back and forth across the school's lawn.

"Just forget it. Let's go," Puck spun around on his heels and walked back down the road towards the Grimm house.

* * *

Sabrina, Daphne, and Red walked in silence down the road, Puck a couple feet in front of them. His shoulders were hunched over and he had pulled his jacket hood over his head. Every couple of steps he would kick a rock a rock off to the side.

Daphne leaned in towards her sister and whispered, "He sure is moody."

Sabrina scowled. "When is he not? He's just such a _joy _to be around," Sabrina flicked her head towards Red who kept pulling at her curly, copper hair. "You okay?"

Red looked up and nodded, "Yeah. It's just… still unsettling to hear about the stuff I did." A murder of crows cawed in the distance and she shot her attention towards the the ground again.

"It's okay, Red," Daphne put a hand on her back. "That wasn't you who did those things."

Red gave her a hopeful smile but she quickly dropped it. Suddenly, Puck stopped dead in his tracks, listening towards the woods.

Sabrina caught up to him and noticed that his eyes were closed, like he was in deep concentration. "What? What is it?"

"Shhh," Puck held his finger to his lips and looked up towards the sky. Except for a few birds and the wind, Sabrina couldn't hear anything peculiar.

"What's happening? Are we being followed?" Daphne held Elvis's leash tighter in he hand. The big dog took a couple deep sniffs and whimpered, cowering beside Daphne.

"We have to get back to the house," Puck barked, zipping up his hoodie and rolling his sleeves back down.

"Puck, you're scaring me! What's going on?" Sabrina pleaded, looking around their surroundings frantically. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and that's what made her the most uncomfortable.

"There's going to be a storm," he said turning back to the girls. "A big one."

"What are you talking about? The skies are crystal cl-" Sabrina words were interrupted by a booming sound that filled the air. The sky turned a muddy grey-green colour and the air smelt like earth and rain. Elvis let out one last sharp whine and pulled at his leash, desperately trying to get Daphne to move.

The first raindrop hit Sabrina right on the top of her head. The water dripped down her scalp, making her itchy. All of the sudden it started to pour down on the kids.

Red let out a cry and raised her arms above her head. Elvis ran circles around Daphne, entangling her in his leash. A bright flash of lightning bounced across the sky, followed closely by a another loud crack of thunder. Elvis barked and jolted down the road, dragging Daphne behind him. Daphne yelped as Sabrina dashed to free her sister. She had finally caught up to the little girl and quickly unhooked Elvis's leash from his collar. The big dog dash down the road into the rain.

"What about Elvis?" Daphne cried. Sabrina reached down to help her sister up. Her whole body was soaking wet and her clothes sticky against her skin.

"He'll be fine, he knows his way back!" Sabrina shouted. "We just have to get out of this!" Sabrina turned to Puck and he nodded.

"Let's go!" He yelled and they all jolted down the road. Sabrina could barely see five feet in front of her, the rain was coming down too heavily. She marvelled at the fact that it had been such a nice, sunny day only 20 minutes ago and the fact that Puck had sensed the storm coming even before Elvis.

Puck ran in front, stopping every other minute to make sure everyone had kept up. "Are we all still herAH!" Puck lurched back and hit hard on the ground. A large buck had dashed across the road in front of them and into the woods. A flock of unlucky birds squawked over head of the children. Water had filled up in the ditches and spilled over on the road.

Daphne and Sabrina helped the fairy boy up and onto his feet.

"Are you okay?" Daphne spit out water from her mouth and wiped her face with her soaking sleeve.

"Don't worry about me," Puck shouted rubbing his backside from the fall. "Just keep going!"

It had taken 14 minutes for the foursome to walk from the Grimm house to the schools, and half an hour to get back. When the little house finally came within their view Sabrina let out a happy cry and ran towards it, making sure Daphne, Puck, and Red were following close behind.

Sabrina's foot caught a rock and she flung herself forward, smearing mud all over her face. She pushed herself up and shouted back to the others to hurry. She rushed up patio stairs and slipped on the slick wooden deck. She reached for the doorknob and found that it was open. She pushed the door open and collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. Daphne was the first to stumble into the house, followed by Red, and then Puck who slammed the door behind himself. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down onto the floor, pulling his shoe off and throwing it down beside him.

They were all soaking wet. Little pools of water began to form underneath them. Sabrina leaned forward and wrung her hair out. She looked around and noticed that all the lights were off. Only a couple of candles in living room illuminated the doorway.

"Great, the power's out," Sabrina grumbled as she peeled off her drenched hoodie.

"You're back!" Veronica darted into the doorway. A look of relief flushed over her face as she leaned against the archway. "We were so worried!"

Granny Relda poked her head from around the corner and gasper. "My goodness! You're all soaked!" She walked towards them carrying a large LED flashlight. She shined it on Sabrina's face and chuckled. "_Liebling! _You're absolutely covered in mud!" She handed Sabrina the flashlight and told her to take a shower. Sabrina pushed herself to her feet and took the flashlight from her grandmother's hands. Her socks made a gross sloshing noise as she marched up the stairs towards the bathroom. Behind her she could hear her grandmother telling the others to change out of their wet clothes.

* * *

Sabrina curled up the couch and read a book by candlelight. The sound of thunder still cracked outside and the wind rushed violently against the house.

A chill went up her spine as a the house shook from another crack of thunder. She pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over herself, pulling the corner close around her neck. Elvis whimpered from the other side of the room, cowering under his own blanket.

She let out a long sigh and reached towards her phone on the side table behind her. It was only 9 o'clock, way too early to go to bed, but she had ran out of things to do. Daphne and Red had played with Basil and his jigsaw puzzles over a thousands times before they both went to bed. Sabrina suspected Puck was lounging around in his bedroom and the adults were in the dining room, playing cards and drinking wine.

Sabrina rested her head on the arm of the couch and glanced around the living room. A picture of Sabrina and her sister rested on the coffee table. It was taken on their first christmas with their Grandmother, after the had went to New York to save Puck. Sabrina recalled that morning clearly. She was tired and beaten, assuming that everyone had forgotten that it was Christmas. She walked down the stairs and into the living room to discover neatly wrapped presents under the sparkling Christmas tree. Tears welled her eyes as she darted into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her grandmother.

"You remembered," she whispered burying her face into the old woman's neck. She hugged Sabrina back and spoke gently, "I never forgot. My first Christmas with my granddaughters, my _angels, _I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she pulled Sabrina away and cupped her face in her hands, wiping a tear off Sabrina's face with her thumb. "Go wake your sister and Puck, we'll eat breakfast and open presents!"

Sabrina felt goosebumps rise up onto her skin as she remembered the fond memory. She smiled at the two young girls beaming in the picture. She thought she looked so young in the photo. So _different. _Daphne still had that every present, sunny smile, but their was something about Sabrina's face that she didn't recognize about herself. She figured everyone felt that way looking at an old photo of themselves, like listening to yourself on tape.

A yawn escaped her lips as she reached her arms above her head and stretched. She pulled blanket off herself and swung her legs off the couch. She grabbed her cellphone and book and went into the dining room.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, 'night guys," Sabrina kissed her Granny and her mother on the cheek, hugged her father and Uncle and wished Canis a good night. She shuffled out of the room and up the stairs, the scent of wine escaping her nose.

She carefully closed her bedroom door behind herself and jumped onto her bed, pulling the covers close to her face and wriggly down into the soft mattress. She remembered when she had to share a bedroom with her sister, but when Boarman and Swineheart helped rebuild the Grimm house after it was destroyed by Pinocchio, Relda order that everyone have their own bedroom and two more bathrooms were built as well. Sabrina was grateful, it was nice to have her own space, but at times she missed talking to her sister before she went to sleep, or the warmth of her little body.

Sabrina's eyes fluttered and she felt her head become heavy. She fell asleep in 5 minutes flat.


	3. Chapter Three

Sick to my stomach. That's how I felt. Partially because I had already thrown up twice on both planes. An hour before I boarded for Toronto I took two Xanax that I had stolen from Karlina. The minute I had swallowed them I felt relaxed. That should've been the warning signal.

I boarded the plane and found my seat, right next to the wing. _Greaaaat. _I squeezed myself towards the window seat and immediately pulled the blinds down. I gripped the arms rest so hard my knuckles went white. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. I promised myself I would get through this unharmed, okay, fine. Alive.

I was one of the first people to board the plane, so there was quite a lot of time to waste. I glanced through the Skymall magazine and obsessively flipped through the safety manuel. After the tenth time, I was sure I could do the safety demonstration myself.

It had been a while for anyone to sit in the seats next to me and for an odd reason that made me feel a bit better. Not cramped. If I needed to roam the cabin I didn't have to awkwardly wake a sleeping business person from their nap and explain how my nervous bladder needed to be emptied.

I sunk into the cheap pleather seat. I asked the friendly old woman behind me if she would mind if I leaned back a bit. She said no and proceeded to tell me about her grandchildren in Toronto and offered me a piece of pocket candy. I declined but thanked her for the offer.

Yep, I was feeling pretty good. All those years of being scared to board a plane seemed ridiculous. This wasn't so bad! Then the fattest, most greasy look man I have ever seen sits down beside me and takes up _both _the middle and aisle seat. My heart picks up. My jaw jittering. Cold sweat beaded down my brow. Nope I couldn't do this. No. No. No. _NO. _I had to get off. I had to get off _NOW. _I undid my seat belt and stood up, but the flight attended told me to sit down. They hard started the safety demonstration.

"Listen, I've flipped through the pamphlet a hundred times in the last twenty minutes. I know what to do if we crash in ocean or what to do if the cabin loses oxygen. Please, just let me-"

"Sir, I'm going to ask you again, please sit down and put your seat belt on!" The flight attendant croaked. She had obviously never dealt with a teenager on the verge of a mental breakdown on a flight before.

"Oh GOD! What if we _do _crash? What if we lose oxygen?" My lungs felt like they were being crushed. Was _I _losing oxygen? I couldn't catch my breath, all I was doing was taking sharp breaths in. Tears escaped my eyes as I clawed at the plastic cabin walls.

"Sir, we will get you off the plane, just one second, please!" She tried to urge the fat man beside me to get up but he was having trouble.

"No! I have to do this! I've planned for so long! I need to find them…" the saliva in my mouth started to become thin and I knew what was going to happen. I grabbed the little paper bag from the storage compartment in front my seat and proceeded to vomit nothing but spit and pepsi and pills. I collapsed back down into my seat and wiped my mouth with sleeve. I handed the traumatized flight attended my baggie of vomit and announced that I was ready to go.

I slept through most of that flight, except for when an older flight attended would come by every now and then and make sure that I was OK.

I was awake when we landed, but I was too dazed to be freaked out. I grabbed my computer bag and leaned against the cabin wall while two stewardesses pulled the man beside me out of his seat.

I was the last one off. The flight attendant I had vomited in front of glared at me as I exited to the plane. A girl beside her, presumably her friend, laughed and gestured for me to call her.

The plane from Toronto to New York I was slightly more prepared for. I didn't look through the safety manuel and informed the steward about my episode on the Vancouver flight. He laughed and brought me a free ginger ale and cookies.

Towards the middle of the flight I got up and went to the washroom and found out just how ridiculously small airplane bathrooms are. I did my best to navigate my body in the tiny space just as the pilots hit some turbulence. I jolted around the room and hit my head off the wall and then vomited in the toilet once more…

By the time I got to LaGuardia, I smelt like fat guy and puke. I hadn't eaten real food for 24 hours and I was tired. Oh so tired.

I stood at the gates and waited for my luggage. An app on my phone alerted me about a sever thunderstorm warning. I thought nothing of it, it was gorgeous outside.

My heart fluttered as I saw my red suitcase with the broken handle. I skipped towards it and caught the attention of two giggling teenage girls. It reminded me of the kiss. My kiss. Ryan's kiss. It wasn't mine. I heaved the suitcase off the belt and stepped back waiting for the last one. That kiss. I always had been attracted to Ryan, but not at the same time. He was Jennifer's boyfriend! He was straight, or so I thought. He wasn't _hot _but he wasn't ugly. It was his eyes. Blue eyes. They made me weak at the knees but they weren't enough to save that bad kiss.

I thought about Ryan. His nose was crooked. His skin was scarred. He cheated on his girlfriend with me. His hair was way too wiry. His eyes were muddled grey. Ryan? Ryan who.

The striped black suitcase made its way around the conveyor belt and I had to assure a tired looking middle-aged man that it was in fact Faryn Culley's. Mine. He let go of the handle and scoffed at me before shuffling towards his equally-tired looking wife and kids. I heard him say, "What kind of stupid person names their kid Faryn?" to his group.

I had never had a "boyfriend" before. Or a girlfriend for that matter. I had always been bullied in school so I never really got close to anyone. I was that kid, the one who looked normal but was apparently deeply disturbed. I didn't think I was disturbed. Just me. Maybe that wasn't such a great thing…

I pushed myself through the glass doors into New York city. The sky was clear and the birds sang happy tunes against the wind. Thunderstorm? Please. I dragged the suitcases behind me as I looked for the Grand Central shuttle bus stop.

I leaned against the wall of the airport and waited for the shuttle to arrive. I watched as high-class business men and women entered yellow taxis and families wearing matching polo-jean combinations outfits board the buses to see Wicked on Broadway. I wanted to walk through Central park, Coney Island, the streets of SoHo and fall in love with a starving but charming artist.

_Their are more important things at hand._

I thought about the Everafters who walked the streets of New York. I wondered if I would recognize them. Would I be able to differentiate them from everyone else? I had never actually met an Everafter before. After Wilhelm brought them to America they never really left. I guess they couldn't.

I would love to see Faerie or what was left of it. Queen Titania and King Oberon had always intrigued me ever since I saw a performance of Midsummer Night's Dream at an Arts college with my parents. But didn't King Oberon die? He was killed I believe, I guess the title of "King" went to his son.

The shuttle bus pulled up to the stop and the driver threw everyone's suitcases in trailer hitched to the bus. I took a seat near the back and put my headphones in my ears. Two more hours. Two more hours and I would be in FerryPort Landing. It hadn't quite set in yet. But the fact that I survived two planes by myself did and I wriggled my toes in my sneakers. I felt proud of a 16-year-old boy named Faryn Culley.

I smiled at the buildings and people that whizzed past the shuttle window.

_I know you're alive, throw me into the fire_

_Man I should have known, I should have known_

_God damn you're alive, threw me into the fire_

_Man I should have known, I should have known_

_But I, I, I_

_My body's full of guts and other stuff_

_I, I, I_

_My body's full enough_

_To pull myself out, to pull myself out_

_To pull myself out, to pull myself out_

* * *

**Disclaimer: song used in this chapter is "Guts" by Alex Winston.**


	4. Chapter Four

Lighting flashed and lit up the dark sky a dazzling purple. It was followed by a booming crack of thunder that rattled the tiny, yellow taxi cab.

"Jesus, kid," the burly cabby spat. He adjusted the rearview mirror so we made eye contact. His bushy black eyebrows were knitted together tightly. "Sure picked Hell of a day to go to the middle of nowhere."

I didn't answer. I didn't know how, I just nodded my head slowly and went back to fiddling with my hands.

The cabby gave a loud "Humph!" and shuffled in his seat. Another crack of thunder jolted the car. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

I glanced up at the rearview mirror and noticed my reflection. I looked beaten, tired. Insane. My orange-y, brown hair stuck up in all different directions and my eyes were bloodshot. My shirt clung uncomfortably against my chest. No matter how much I pulled the fabric off my skin it still felt like it was trying to molest me.

I smelt bad too, I knew that, but the cabby had made it apparent that I didn't just smell of general travel, but like a rank teenage boy as well…

"Phew! For the good of society, kid, please invest in some deodorant!"

That was one thing I had forgotten to pack. I got off the first plane and dragged my tired body across the airport to the next terminal, dropped my carry-on and computer bag onto the floor, and slumped down into a chair. I let a long sigh as I flung my legs over the arm rest of the next seat over and reached my arms behind my neck. That's when I caught a whiff of myself. I checked the Toronto Pearson Duty Free store for some deodorant, but all they had was Axe and there was no way I was spraying that foul crap on my body.

So I tried my best with soap and water in the bathrooms. You tend to get a lot of odd looks from middle-aged men when you're hunched over a sink shirtless, splashing water onto your underarms. It didn't do much. 9/10 would not do again.

_BOOM! _Another crack of thunder. I lurched forward in my seat, causing the seatbelt to tighten against my chest.

An hour ago I had been distracting myself by playing stupid games on my phone, but the battery didn't last long and died after about fifteen minutes. I was left alone with my thoughts again. It left a lot of time to worry.

I worried that whichever Grimm opened their front door to find a wet, smelly Canadian teenager would not let him in. I know I wouldn't, but my Dad…

My Dad was always one to help someone in need. He had helped so many people off the streets to find jobs and get a fresh start at life. I admired him deeply for that, that he could put all his trust and faith in someone and see the good in their hearts. He made friends so easily too. He could go up to anyone of any age, race, or creed and have an instant connection. It's a skill that definitely was not passed down to me.

Who would've thought that Kendall and Meg Culley- the two most outgoing people in the world- would have such a shy and timid kid.

Sure, I ran away from my horrible adoptive parents and hopped on two flights to one of the biggest cities in North America, but it took me a year and a half to plan. In that time I got a lot of chances to let my irrationality get the best of me. There were many nights where I lay awake at night just thinking about everything that could go wrong. Everything that I was sure _would _go wrong.

_But you're here. You did it. _

"Yo kid, you okay?" The cabby was looking at me through the rearview mirror again. "Looks like you're gonna be sick."

"N-no, I'm fine," I stammered. I wasn't fine, I was still freaking out.

"'Cause I don't wanna be cleanin' up some teenager's vomit outta my cab _in the rain _at twelve in the mornin'," he said violently scratching at his patchy beard.

"No, no, I get it. I'm fine," I drew in a big breath and let it out quick as I sunk deeper in my seat. I thought about the train ride from Grand Central to FerryPort Landing. There wasn't much to see along the way, just lots of trees and land. Every now and then a tiny house or barn would whizz past but they weren't very intriguing.

_I wonder what it would be like having a sibling to do this with? _I thought about the eldest Grimm girl who took care of her baby sister through all the shit they went through. Most of the time _I_ can barely take care of myself.

It didn't take long to get to FerryPort Landing on the train, only about an hour or two, but it was the wait for a cab in the middle of a severe thunderstorm that really slowed my plans down. I ended up walking in the pouring rain to the nearest shop I came across, a tiny café named Expresso Yourself. I pushed open the doors and took in the smell of sweet, sweet caffeine and pastries. A couple sat in front a small fireplace and cooed over cups of aromatic coffee. A curvy woman with long black hair sat by herself in the corner of café. She violently tapped on her laptop's keyboard as she took a sip from a long cocktail glass filled with a greenish-orange liquid and tapioca pearls.

I rolled my luggage towards an empty booth and walked up to the counter. A small girl with hair like bubblegum smiled from behind the cash register and asked to take my order.

"Hi, just a black tea with milk and a chocolate croissant. To stay," I dug my hand into my jacket pocket to find my wallet.

"Sure thing, Hazel Eyes," she said with a wink as she began brewing the tea. After a couple minutes the girl returned with my tea and croissant. "Five twenty-five."

I passed her a handful of one dollar bills and told her to keep the change. I still have yet to convert most of my money. "Actually, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure thing," she reached behind the counter and pulled out an old rotary phone. "Need a phonebook?"

"Please," I nodded as she passed me a thick blue book. It was a small town, so they had the residential and business numbers in onephone book. I flipped through the pages until I got to G. I ran my finger down the column of names. _Gabriel, Gilbert, Grimm! _I grabbed a yellow pen off the counter and wrote their address and home phone number down on my palm, then proceeded to look for a cab service, which for small town there were a lot of, but none of them were willing to drive out into the country in this storm. After an hour I gave up hope and decided to sit at the booth and wait out the rain.

Not many more people came into the café. The couple left not too long after I arrived and the woman with the long, black hair packed up her computer and said goodbye to the girl at the counter. "Bye Penny, see you tomorrow!"

"Have a goodnight, Corrine!" The pink-hair girl replied. After her friend left she looked at me and said, "I'm gonna start closing up shop soon. You're welcome to stay until I lock up." She untied her apron from around her waist, grabbed a broom and jumped over the counter.

"Thank you," I said glancing out the window. The rain hadn't slowed at all.

The girl walked over to me and placed a piece of paper on the table. "Here, try this guy. Not the best cabby in the world, but he'll take you where you need to be," she said as she pulled her pink hair up into a ponytail. "I'm Penny, by the way."

I said picking up the piece of paper. It read _Ronan's Taxis _followed by his number. Penny smiled as she began to sweep the floor. I jumped out of the booth and headed towards the phone to call the number.

Unfortunately it took Ronan a couple hours to get to the café. Penny had already kicked me out of the shop and I was stuck huddling under a plexiglass bus stop when the taxi came hydroplaning down the slick road and swerved to the left to avoid crashing into me. I screamed and flinched my whole body as the car wheels sprayed me with murky road water. The passenger side window rolled down and a man with a neck like a tree trunk stuck his head out. He spat out something brown onto the pavement.

"You call for Ronan's cab services?" He asked chewing what I hoped was odd coloured gum.

"Uhh," I looked at the ratty cab and considered saying no. "Yep, that was me. Where should I put my suitcases?"

The cabby rolled his eyes, relaxed back into the drivers seat and reached beside the the steering wheel. The trunk popped and I loaded my luggage into the back. A loud crack of thunder boomed overhead, causing me to scurry awkwardly into the backseat.

"Where to, kid?" He spit into an old McDonald's cup.

"E-uh…" I strained to look at the smeared address on my palm. "Two-twenty-seven-twelve, Crescent Drive."

"That's quite a ways to go in this weather…" he craned his neck around the headrest to eyeball me.

I bit my lip and started to twiddled my thumbs. "I'll pay you extra on whatever it is I'm going to owe you. It'll be part Canadian money, but that's all I have at the moment."

He paused for a moment then shrugged. "I always wanted to see Quebec. Deal," he put the car into drive and sped off into the rain. He gave me a curious look through the rearview mirror. "So you're from Canada, huh? I've never met a Canadian before, let alone a ginger one."

"Oh Jesus…" I cowered my face in my hands and shook my head.

A small house started to come into view and my heart skipped a beat. Was this it? As we got closer I noticed how teeny, tiny it really was. Two storeys, looked like it only _just _had enough room for two bedrooms. A faint glow came from the front window. Was someone up? Ronan pulled into the driveway next to thoroughly beaten looking black jalopy. Is that what they drove?

It felt weird to observe the place they lived. Their _home. _That wasn't a word that I used often, at least not since I moved in with the Bennets. Their cold, grey condo felt more like a prison than a place where people were supposed to live and grow, but this place! The Grimm house, it looked like a home, it looked like the place where I grew up. Old, but loved. Something told me it smelt like heather and honey inside. Welcoming.

"Okay, we're here," Ronan spun around in his seat and stuck out his hand towards me. I dug into my pocket and handed him the money I owed plus a little extra. "Ahem?"

"What?" I grumbled. I was getting antsy. Twitchy. I felt like I was about to barf butterflies at any second.

"I believe we agreed on _double _the amount?" He asserted. A sly grin plastered across his greasy face.

"Wh-at?!" My voice cracked, fantastic. I did my best to deepen my tone. "Uh no, we did not agree on double."

He huffed and popped the trunk. "Fine, whatever. Forgive a man for trying to make an honest livin'."

I opened the backdoor and scoffed, "I don't think you know what honest means. Thanks for the ride." I walked around the back of the car and heaved the luggage out. They were still soaking wet, which made them even heavier. I pulled out the handle on the smaller, striped suitcase and did my best to drag the broken red one a couple steps across the driveway.

_Wait, I didn't make hotel arrangements!_

"Hey wait!" I cried after Ronan's cab, but he had already disappeared down the country road. "Fuck…"

I dragged the suitcases down the driveway and up the cement path towards the front door. I noticed the house was a bright yellow colour, though it looked a little green in the rainy, night air. I made my way up the steps and stopped in front of the door. I choked on my breath as I reached towards the door with my fist. I hoped someone was up, that I wouldn't wake anyone. That they would accept me into their home.

I hadn't planned on what I was going to say to whoever opened the door. I put that off, putting my faith in that I would make something charming up on the spot. I don't know how I convinced myself that I could be charming.

"You've came all this way, you can't give up now," I took a deep breath in knocked three times on the door. I waited a few seconds, but I heard no stirring coming from behind the door. I cleared my throat and tried again.

_Knock knock knock!_

The sound of the lock opening jump started my heart as an elderly looking woman answered the door. She was wearing a light pink nightgown that went down to her feet. Grey hair hung around her neck and smile lines surrounded her eyes, which were a youthful green. She looked up at me and gave me a confused smile. "Oh, hello? What can I do you for at this hour, young man?"

Her voice was sweet and grandmotherly. The warmth of the house leaked out from the front door and caused goosebumps to poke up onto my arms. "I uh," I shuffled my feet and dropped my head. I felt the sting of tears welling in my eyes. But I was not going to cry. I was not going to cry… I looked up at her as a fat tear rolled down my cheek. "Mrs. Grimm, I've… I just… I need your help."

She looked at me with welcoming eyes and gestured for me to come inside.

* * *

Sabrina stirred to consciousness as birds chirped happily outside her bedroom window. She stretched her arms behind her head and threw back her blankets to open the window. The grass was still wet from the rain and the air smelt like moist earth.

"It's going to be drizzling all day," Sabrina grumbled to herself as she walked towards her dresser and pulled out a pair jeans and a T shirt. She got changed and grabbed a hairbrush off her nightstand. She down on the edge of her bed as she brushed her long, blonde hair. It was comforting to have her hair brushed from all the years that Daphne did it. When her hair was smooth, she tossed the brush to the side and flung herself back onto the bed. It was quiet in the house for once. Sabrina unplugged her phone from it's charger and turned it on.

"Nine-thirty?" She said with a yawn. She stood up and exited into the hallway. She could hear Daphne snoring from behind her bedroom door. "Am I the only one up?" Usually Daphne was wide awake from breakfast time. The girl could sleep through a tsunami, but she never missed breakfast. She continued down the hall and noticed that the guest bedroom door was closed, but didn't think much of it. She double-stepped the stairs and swung open the door to the kitchen. Puck leaned against the sink gazing out the window into the back yard. Sabrina cleared her throat and Punk spun around on his heels. He gave Sabrina a slight smile and repositioned himself so his body was facing her.

"Where is everyone?" She asked opening up a cupboard and pulling out a tin of coffee.

Puck tapped his fingers against the counter. He watched her closely as she spooned out coffee grinds into a french press. "Out, I think. I got up and no one was here."

Sabrina nodded but didn't answer. She filled up a kettle with water and set it onto the heating element. She walked over to the round table in the middle of the kitchen and pulled out a chair. Puck pushed himself off the counter and did the same. Sabrina could feel her cheeks flush as Puck stared awkwardly at her.

"What?" She snapped. She wiped at her forehead and looked down at her hands to make sure there was nothing on her face.

"Nothing… it's just odd," he looked down sheepishly and up again at her, his blonde hair in his eyes. "Seeing you again. I mean, Daphne is the same age _we _were last time I saw you."

Sabrina nodded. "She sure has grown up a lot."

"I'm glad to see that smile of her's has never gone away," Puck said leaning back in his seat.

"You've grown up a lot too," Sabrina pulled her hair back behind her ear. "What happened to 'I'm _never _going to grow up'?"

Puck laughed. "Well, you could say someone changed my mind." He looked up at her. He licked his lips and brushed his hair back, but it fell into his face again. They simultaneously leaned across the table and gazed at each other, nose to nose.

"I thought about you a lot… while I was gone," he said softly.

"Me too," Sabrina's heart thumped against her chest as Puck reached for her face, he tilted his head and fluttered his eyes. She felt the his breath against her lips as she leaned in closer to him. The tips of their noses touched and Sabrina began to pucker her lips.

"Oh! I um…" A voice behind them croaked. Sabrina flinched and ended up head butting Puck. They jolted away from each other and rubbed their sore foreheads. Sabrina turned around and found a strange boy standing in the doorway. He looked around Puck's age but he was a lot shorter. His hair was as red as his embarrassed face.

"I didn't mean to-ooaf!" The boy was lurched back as Puck sprang across the table and pinned him down. He held the teen's shirt in one hand and reeled his other hand back, getting ready to punch the kid in the face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Puck yelled as he tightened his ready fist. The boy blocked his face with his hands and spurted out incoherent words.

"Puck! Stop it!" Relda rushed into the kitchen and put her hands on Puck's shoulders, pulling him away from the cowering boy. Puck released his grip from the the redheaded boy's collar and stood up. The boy peeked out from behind his fingers and let out a long sigh. Puck reached out a hand to help him up.

"Granny?" Sabrina said pulling her hair back. "What's going on? Who is this guy?"

Puck stepped back and Granny put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is Faryn. And you need to get everyone to the house now."

* * *

**A/N: And _finally _it's here, chapter three of Afraid of Flying! I don't normally like to add Author's Notes but I wanted to thank you all for reading my story so far and I'm very happy that you all _seem _to be enjoying it! Haha. Anyway, I apologize that this took so long to upload, but now that's school started and I finally have a little area that I can write I should be able to upload a new chapter more frequently! Also, I do post updates about when I'm going to upload new chapters on my Profile, so you can click on there and see when the new chapter should be up! But if for some reason I'm not going to be able to upload for a long while I'll include that in which ever chapter was uploaded last.**

**So yeah, that's about. Thank you for reading my story and farewell for now :)**

**_~Luv, R._**


	5. Chapter Five

The decomposing bodies of my parents grab and pull at my limbs, telling me how I'm such a horrible son. That I'm worthless, insecure. I try to pry them off of me, but they knock me down to the ground. I can smell the stench of rotting flesh as their bodies bubble and melt into a gooey, putrid slurry all over and around me. My stomach churns as horribly disfigured versions of my adoptive parents and sister appear with a dark, hulking figure lurking behind them. Its mouth overflowing with long, jagged teeth and a serpent like tongue that shot out of Its jaws and licked Its black, leathery lips.

_"YOU DIRTY, FILTHY, LITTLE FA-!_

_"_Augh!_" _I shot up from the bed. The sound of trickling rain outside brought a wave of relief over my chest. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and fell back down onto my pillow. "It was just that dream again…"

I pulled the comforter to my chin and turned onto my side. I stared at the digital alarm clock that flashed 12:00.

"That can't be right," I sat up and looked over at the analog clock that was hung up on the wall opposite of me. 9:15 seemed more like it. I reached down to the ground and grabbed my leg prosthesis and socks. I sat up right on the bed and pulled my socks on; one for my left foot and one for my residual limb. I smoothed out the wrinkles and put my leg into the socket of the prosthesis. I jumped off the bed and made sure my leg was securely in the socket. I fastened the straps that went around my thighs then swung my leg back and forth a couple times. The added weight on my right leg added a strange sense of security. I dropped my pajama bottoms to the floor and grabbed my jeans, pulling them over my prothesis. I jumped up and yanked the jeans the rest of the way. I tugged one of the suitcases up onto the bed and unzipped it. I dug through the mess of shirts and jeans until I found my favourite grey and purple striped pullover. I put on the shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in!" I yelled, quickly grabbing the pajama bottoms and throwing them into the suitcase. Relda Grimm popped her little face out from behind the door.

"Good morning," she said with a warm smile. She was wearing a bubblegum pink dress that went down to her white kitten heels.

"Morning," I replied smiling back. I pulled my shirt sleeve down as I scrambled at my brain for something better to say.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"I did, actually," I brushed my hair back and turned to the unmade bed. _Dammit, I must look like a horrible houseguest… She's gonna kick me out and accuse me of being a spoiled br- _"Uhm, thank you! For letting me stay the night. I-I really appreciate it."

"It was no trouble at all," she walked over to windowsill and gazed out into the backyard. "I've learned over the past few years that it's always a good idea to have an extra bedroom or two ready." She giggled to herself.

"Heh hehmm…" I readjusted my shirt. There was an awkward silence as Mrs. Grimm still stood there staring out the window. I swung my arms nervously at my sides waiting for her to say something.

"Faryn, may I ask you something. About your mother and father?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She turned back towards me, concern in her eyes. "They weren't-to your knowledge- involved in any group or cult or anything like that?"

I shook my head. "No, I-I don't think so."

"Hmm," she hummed smoothing out her dress. She clasped her hands together then looked down at her feet. "They didn't ever mention an entity or maybe a 'leader', maybe you've overheard something they've said to each other, maybe they were trying to hide it from you?"

I shook my head again. "But are… are you referring to the red hand prints?"

"Yes," she said uneasily.

I looked up at the white stucco ceiling and tried my best to recall a time where maybe my parents were discussing or doing something that they didn't necessarily want me to know of. But all of I could think of was the moment I found out Santa Claus wasn't real and the first time I caught my parents having sex. _Oh God..._ "I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything out of the ordinary."

Mrs. Grimm gave me a weak smile. "Oh well, I was just, er, curious."

I nodded but I could tell that something was bothering her.

"Uhm, one last thing. How did you know about Everafters?"

"I just always have," I shrugged. "I grew up knowing they were real. My mum used to tell me all the stories and folklore and… yeah."

"And your father?"

"Actually, I don't think he even knew," I stared down at the floor and shuffled my feet. "She never really talked about Everafters around him."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Come to think of it, in fact." I zipped up the suitcase and set it down onto the floor. "There might've been something a little weird that she always did." I sat down on the edge of the bed and Mrs. Grimm scurried towards me, listening intently.

"When I was little I didn't pay much attention to it, but now that I'm actually thinking about it… there was an odd thing that she did, a-and even my dad pointed it out a lot I remember." I was looking down at my feet, but I could feel Relda Grimm's green eyes staring me down with anticipation. "She wouldn't allow full lengths mirrors in the house. I don't know why, but she just always got uneasy around them." I looked up at the elderly woman and noticed that she looked more uneasy than she did earlier. A tiny bead a sweat dripped down her wrinkled cheek, but she quickly wiped it away with her hand.

"Ah hem, is that so? Heh," she whisked towards the door and pulled the door open. She gave me a weird smiled. "Well, I think my eldest granddaughter is downstairs. Why don't you go meet her? I-I'll be downstairs in a bit to fix everyone breakfast." She slammed the door shut and I could hear her tiny feet pitter into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"What," I muttered. I scratched my head and pulled my shoes on. _What was that all about? _I opened the bedroom door and exited into the long upstairs hallway. Rows and rows of pictures covered every inch of the wall. I took a minute to gaze at the isle of memories and thought about my own little collection of pictures I had brought with me from Vancouver. I didn't get to keep much of my stuff when I was put into foster care, but I managed to grab a few little things to help me remember my late parents.

_Mum would've loved this place, _I thought. The whole décor seemed a lot like my mother, it made me a little homesick. I felt a lump form in the back of my throat. I shook the feeling and moved slowly down the hallway, wondering why Relda seemed so uneasy about the mirrors.

"I should've mentioned all that before hand," I muttered angrily to myself. When she let me into the house last night, I did my best to tell her everything as quickly as possible. Giving her the basics of my life story. As soon as I had mentioned the red hands prints on my parents dead bodies, she quickly asserted that I would stay in the Grimm household until we figured something out in the morning. Well, it was morning and I was anxious to see what was going to happen. I wondered if maybe the Grimms had some weird superstition about mirrors, my mother had a whole bunch of superstitions that she believed in, where she unfortunately passed on her beliefs to her neurotic son.

I led my hand down the stairway banister as I slowly walked down the steps into the downstairs hallway. Rows and rows of bookshelves filled with old books littered the living room and dining room. It made the whole smell musty and sweet. Elvis, the Grimm family's 200-pound dog rested on one of the couches in the living room. When he heard me come down the stairs he jerked his head up and let out a tiny bark, but when he saw it was me he sheepishly lowered his head back down on the couch cushion and closed his eyes. I smiled and turned to my right, following the hallway to the kitchen. Mrs. Grimm had formally introduced me and Elvis last night, when he staggered into the dining room where we were talking and drinking tea. I heard growling behind me and turned to see a freakin' horse bearing his teeth at me.

"What is that?!" I squeaked, nearly dropping my mug of hot beverage onto my lap.

"Oh, Elvis! You big goof," Relda giggled. "He's no threat!" She patted my hand. Once the dog saw I wasn't there to hurt his family, he lowered his head and bounded towards me, begging for pets.

I've always been kind of uneasy around dogs, but when a dog weighs more than _you, _you give in and do what he wants. I carefully moved my hand towards the dog's muzzle where he happily greeted it with sloppy, wet kisses.

"Oooh, that's _lovely," _I moved my hand up upwards and watched strings of goo drip onto the floor.

A picture of blonde man and a brunette woman caught my eye. They cradled a small baby in their arms, all pink and new looking. I couldn't help but grin myself as I watched the happiness in their eyes. Even though it was a photo, it was almost like you could hear their laughter as they cooed over the baby.

I set my hand on the kitchen door and pushed it open, catching one last glimpse at the photo. _Huuuh? _I stood in the doorway dumbfounded as I watched two teens leaning towards each other over a table. They touched noses just as I went, "Oh! I um…" They both flinched forwards and ended up clonking their heads together. The jolted away from each other and rubbed their heads. _Oh my God, oh my God, what did I just walk into? _I looked away towards the ground as I stammered, "I-I didn't mean to-!"

Something heavy hit me in the chest and I flew backwards back into the hallway. The back of my head hit the wall and I felt my vision pull. I looked up and saw a blonde, teenage boy pinning me to the ground. He had my shirt balled up in one hand as he held his right fist behind him, getting ready to punch me in the face. "Holycrapshit!" I croaked as I tried to shield my face with my hands.

"Who are you!?" He shouted. He pulled me closer towards him and tightened his fist. "What are you doing here?'

"I-I'm sorry! I just! I didn't know! I-I!" I stuttered. I watched his eyes turn a muddy blue as they pierced into my soul.

"Puck! Stop it!" Mrs. Grimm came running down the hallway and pushed the boy away from me. I closed my hands over my face and felt the adrenaline pump through my veins. After a second I peeped out from behind my fingers and saw that the blonde guy was offering a hand to help me up. I nervously grabbed it as he pulled me up to my feet and brushed the dirt from my shoulders.

The blonde girl appeared from the kitchen and ran over to Mrs. Grimm. "Granny! What's going on? Who is this guy?"

Mrs. Grimm put a hand on my shoulder and looked at the teens sternly. "This is Faryn. And you need to get everyone to the house now."

We all stood in silence, until a little brunette girl in pigtails emerged from the hallway, rubbing her eyes. "Whatsa with all the ruckus?"

**Yes yes, I know I'm a horrible person for taking for so long to upload this! But hey, don't blame me! Blame YouTube, Tumblr, and Netflix, yo :P Anyways, it's up and I should be able to get number six up in the next couple weeks or so. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story! **

**Luv, **

** R**


End file.
